A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A stator vane assembly is arranged at one or more stages of the compressor section. The stator vane assembly includes a plurality of vanes supported within the compressor case. The vanes are allowed some movement to accommodate thermal growth during operation but are otherwise prevented from moving relative to the compressor case by a plurality of anti-rotation lugs. A fastener is utilized to secure the anti-rotation lugs to the compressor case. Limited space is available about the outer surface of the compressor case and therefore it is desirable to develop fastener structures that require limited space and that can accommodate manufacturing and assembly tolerances.